Death Angels Chapter 1
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: A reckless gang runs Boston, Massachuets. The Darley Gang meets Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer and converts them into something they never seen. The two fresh face girls step into a world filled with Drugs, Sex, Violence, and Profanity and think they can handle it. But can they?. You'll have to read to find out.


"Death Angels" Chapter 1: Contains Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, And Strong Language.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where's the party?

In the Westside of Boston, Massachusetts there was a gang that everyone knew and never crossed. This side of Boston smelled like piss and had scenes that made mothers hold their children close. Cops didn't respond to calls in this part of town. No one ruled this town; except for "The Darley Gang".

"**Alright you lazy fuckers. I expect this place to be crowded tonight. You know word doesn't spread round here, so if you could give these to every whore, drug dealer and horny men and women out there to come here tonight" Joe darley said with a cigarette in his mouth, sitting down onto his chair next to his gang. " Hm. Come to the four roses, get your fuck on or get fucked" Bodie laughed reading the flyer, while putting out his cigarette. " Shut the fuck up man, look this place is gonna have plenty of pussy in here tonight trust me. You want you dick sucked or you want to masturbate" Joe asked slamming his beer on the table as it ran across the table. Bodie laughed and shrugged, " I could stick my dick in a woman right now" Bodie laughed grabbing himself. "My point exactly" Joe said excited taking a drag from his cigarette. As Billy came walking up, his leather boots clicking and clacking as he approached his gang at the back of the bar. "What the fuck is this shit" Billy asked slamming the flyer on the table, where they sat. As everyone's laughed seized.**

**"What" Joe asked looking away from Billy who gave him a look of death. "What?, this fucking flyer is what. What the fuck is this shit?" Billy asked putting the flyer in Joe's face so he could see it. "It's nothing, just a flyer for a party being held here tonight" Joe murmured, scratching his head. "Why" Billy asked smoking his cigarette. "To get us out there man. We been working ourselves to the fucking bone for that fat fuck of a father and I thought I don't know, maybe we could celebrate" Joe responded with an angry tone. "Well the next time you get a fucking idea, you run it by me first. Got it?" Billy shouted his scarred face gliming through the smoke that fogged up the bar. "Whatever man, shit I gotta go anyway" Joe said getting up and grabbing is jacket, heading for the bar door. As Billy took a drag of his cigarette and snorted and followed after Joe who exited the bar. "Joe" Billy called out, walking up to Joe who was rolling his eyes and turning around. "I gotta fuckin go" Joe said trying to keep walking. "Joe, Hey come here" Billy said grabbing Joe's red leather jacket. As Joe tugged away, "What man, I said I had to fucking go" Joe said angry. "Hey, no hard feelings in there man. You know if Bones found out he would be all over your ass. He hates when people he doesn't know come into our territory" Billy said looking Joe in the eyes and his look was searching for an answer from Joe. As Joe shrugged, "Yea alright man, Don't sweat it. No hard feelings" Joe said grinning. As Billy grinned, "Be careful man, see you tonight" Billy said snorting and entering the bar.**

**Meanwhile, Brooke Davis a 17 year old, junior in high school was watching tv. Peyton, her best friend stormed in. "Brooke, Brooke you have to see this" Peyton shouted jumping onto her orange couch. "Oh hello Peyton" Victoria, Brooke's mother said with a dry tone on the phone. "Hey Mrs. Davis" Peyton said hiding her hatred for Victoria. As Brooke turned off the tv and pulled Peyton into her own room. "You won't believe this; but I got this flyer right" Peyton said with such excitement like she was having an orgasm and Brooke cut her off. "Peyton, are you alright" Brooke asked smiling and chuckling. "Oh Fuck, I'm fine. Look it's Friday and were hot and there's a party going on that we must go to" Peyton said giving a puppydog face to Brooke. "Oh no, I'm not going to some cheesy party with a suck ass band like the last party. I could have stayed at home and got laid; but being the good friend I am I went with you" Brooke said looking at the poorly written flyer. "Ugh, Brooke come on. This band won't suck. It's the Sex Pistols playing there tonight" Peyton begged in Brooke's face. "Peyton, no I invented that face remember?" Brooke said walking and leaping onto the bed. "Oh come on, all the lame ass parties I went to for you. You fucking owe me...big time bitch" Peyton said laughing and jumping on Brooke who laughed loudly. As Victoria came in and covered the phone, "Brooke Penelope Davis! I am on the phone with a client do you mind keeping it down" she asked in an irritated tone as she shut the door. As Brooke and Peyton laughed together silently. "Someone ran out of batteries for her vibrator" Brooke whispered as Peyton laughed. "Ew" Peyton shouted, throwing a pillow on Brooke. As they both laughed. "So the party...for your best friend..it's better than being in here with Mrs. Tight Ass" Peyton said mocking Victoria and begging Brooke. As Brooke thought about it. "Okay; but your driving" Brooke said smiling. As Peyton tackled her and Brooke laughed.**

**As the party at The Four Roses was going good. Whores were grinding on guys and girls. People were snorting cocaine and other drugs. The music was loud and the beer was flowing around the room. "Great fucking party right"Joe shouted to a girl next to him who was totally drunk. "Like, so totally fucking awesome! This is so much better than the shit party I just came from" the drunk girl said laughing and spilling her drink on herself. "Oops" the girl laughed as Joe laughed and licked the spilled drink off her neck and laughing. "I think you taste better than this drink" Joe shouted over the loud music. "What" the girl asked drunkly. "I said I think you taste better than this drink" Joe shouted. "Only one way to find out" the girl said rubbing near his crotch. As Joe looked at her hand and then he smiled and rushed in to kiss her. He cut himself in his mouth and he pulled back, "What the fuck you got in there" Joe asked. "Oh sorry, it's these fucking braces. Only a month left and there gone. Don't let this stop you. I give great head" the girl said laughing. As Joe got excited, "I can't wait to see that; but how old are we" Joe asked the drunk laughing girl. "Old enough to suck your dick and fuck you like a pornstar" the girl said eating the olive in her drink. As Joe laughed and took her hand and they headed for the private room in the back of the bar. As Billy's gang slapped hands, celebrating for Joe who was heading to the back with the drunk teenage girl. As Billy joined into the messy toast the gang had prepared. "Tonight my brother becomes a man" Billy shouted as the gang joined into the shouting. As the doors opened up and Peyton and Brooke entered the Bar as the gang wiped the whiskey dripping from their chins and recognized the two girls walk in.**

**"Oh fuck man. More teenage pussy" Bodie said pointing. As Brooke and Peyton looked around at all the sexual tensions and drugs going around the room. "Are we safe here?" Peyton asked looking around at the man who bumped into her. "Your asking me if it's safe here, your the one who brought me here" Brooke shouted. "Yea" Peyton said holding in her laughter. "Don't you fucking laugh P. Sawyer! I am in a bar filled with drugs and what looks to be whores" Brooke said pointing to the whore in the corner who was giving a handjob to a man she was sitting next to. "Well besides all the drugs and sex the music sounds good" Peyton said. As Brooke looked at her disappointed. "Brooke come on!, try and have fun. We're here now" Peyton said begging and rubbing Brooke's shoulders. As Brooke pretended to cry, "Okay" she said. As Peyton kissed her cheek, "Thank you, I have to pee. I'll be back" Peyton said heading through the crowd. As Brooke turned around looking for Peyton, "Peyton!, Peyton" Brooke shouted shrugging and watching Peyton disappear in the crowd. As a man approached Brooke, "Hey sweet thing you look down. Need something to pick you up" the man asked pulling at little blue pills and holding them to Brooke's face. "No that's okay" Brooke said skipping away. "I call the blonde one" Bodie shouting to the gang and Billy grinned watching Bodie strut to Peyton. "Peyton" Brooke shouted as Bodie blocked Brooke. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment" Bodie asking seductively, then pulling Peyton into a room in the back of the bar. " Peyton" Brooke shouted. As Peyton turned around, "Have some fun" Peyton shouted heading to the room with Bodie. As Brooke exhaled deeply, "Have some fun. I do have fun" Brooke said to herself taking one of the beers that was being passed around the room. Brooke chugged the beer, swallowed hard and moved around the room. "Oh, yes I call the brunette" Heco said getting up from his chair as Billy grinned while Baggy cheered.**

**"Hey baby" Heco said circling Brooke who looked repulsed. "I'm just trying to get my friend thanks" Brooke said trying to get past Heco, who kept blocking her. "She's having a good time, why don't you loosen up and have one too" Heco asked pulling out pills. "No thanks, I can have fun without them" Brooke grinned trying to get past him. "Can I see" Heco asked scanning her body from head to toe and biting down on his lip. "As if you could be so lucky" Brooke said disgusted and pushing him out her way. As Heco shouted,"Bitch". Brooke marched in the back of the bar, checking the rooms for Peyton. As Heco came to the section where Billy and Baggy were. "Aw, what happened man" Baggy laughed loudly. As Heco threw a card in Baggy's face. "Fuck you man, that tight bitch couldn't handle this dick anyway" Heco said grabbing himself. "Yea okay" Baggy laughed choking on his beer. "Fuck this man, I;m going to find a bitch and fuck her" baggy said chugging his beer and running out onto the floor between two chicks who were signaling him to come over. Baggy danced to the loud rock music as Heco pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Billy got up and headed to the back of the bar. Brooke checked in one room for Peyton, she found Joe and the drunk girl who was straddling him. She was riding Joe like a fucking horse and moaning like a whore. Joe forced her up and down onto his cock and Brooke looked shocked and exited the room. Scared to go into another room she heard Peyton. "Peyton" Brooke said tip toeing into the room where she saw Peyton and Bodie on the couch. Peyton's chest was exposed, her nipples hard as a rock from Bodie who was between her legs. Peyton's moan sounded like a shriek or cry, guessing that came from Bodie who was eating her clit like it was the only thing he had to eat that day. Brooke backed out the room, wanting to leave; but Peyton had the keys. Brooke turned around and bumped into Billy.**

**Billy was being pulled into one of the rooms by a whore and Brooke glanced at his face; but couldn't make it out clearly through the terrible red lighting in the room. "Watch where you're going" Billy said not looking at her face. When Billy made it to the doorway, the whore grabbed his dick and pulled him fully into the room and Brooke watched. She looked around the club feeling out of place, wanting to have fun;but not adjusting well to the way they had did. Brooke got mad and walked into the room where Billy and the whore were. By the time she got in there, Billy was on top of the whore kissing her hard nipples. He didn't stop when Brooke entered the room either. "Excuse me" Brooke said as the whore laughed as Billy bit her nipple. "Hey asshole, excuse me I'm talking to you" Brooke shouted. Billy stopped and looked at her. "What the fuck do you want, can't you see I'm busy" Billy said wiping his mouth and breathing heavy. "Well you bumped into me out there and you just continued doing what you were doing" Brooke shouted her hands on her hips. " I think she expects us to care" the whore laughed as Billy grinned. "What do you expect me to do" Billy asked laughing. "Maybe an apology" Brooke said angry. "Yea, Whatever"Billy said taking off the whores panties. "Shouldn't you be getting home, your parents must be worried sick" Billy said mocking Brooke by the way she dressed as the whore laughed. As Billy slipped his fingers into the whore and she moaned and Brooke turned away. "Straddle me" Billy said as the whore removed her top and positioned herself onto Billy. The whore slipped her hands into Billy's pants and he was soft, he couldn't get hard with Brooke standing there eying him.**

**"What's up Billy" the whore asked. "I can't concentrate with Mary Poppins standing there" Billy laughed into the whores' ear as the whore laughed and so did Billy and Brooke stormed out the room. Brooke marched out to the man who offered her drugs earlier and she approached him, "I want to get fucked up" she said with her hand out with pride. "That's what I'm talking bout baby girl" the man said watching her take the drug. "I need two more" Brooke said as the man handed her the drugs and she chugged a beer and headed back to Billy's room. Billy had the whore on his lap thrusting hard on his cock as she moaned loudly. Brooke walked in, "Fuck" Billy said glancing at Brooke walking in. "What the hell" he shouted irritated by Brooke's presence. Brooke put one of the pills in Billy's mouth and handed him the beer she was carrying. "Drink this, and you take this" Brooke said to the whore. As the whore laughed, Billy laughed with her. Brooke grabbed the whore's hair hard and leaned into her ear. "I said take it bitch" Brooke said in a serious tone while Billy watched. As the whore looked at Brooke and responded to her commands like a dog to it's master. As Brooke rushed her lips to the whore's mouth kissing her brutally. Billy was getting harder in the whore as he watched. Brooke pulled her lips away from the whore and removed her top quickly. As she tugged at her bra, "No. take it off..slowly" Billy said no longer focusing on the whore, even though he was still inside her. As Brooke looked at Billy and she slowly removed her bra, exposing her perfect perky breasts that stared Billy directly in the face.**

**"Oh!, you're so hard" the whore called out as she felt him grow bigger inside her. As Brooke looked at Billy and pulled her pants down slowly. She exhaled as the drugs began to kick in and Brooke smiled and licked her middle and pointer finger and placed them inside herself while watching Billy. As Billy struggled to breathe while watching Brooke. "Fuck her" Brooke called out moaning as she finger fucked herself. Billy held the whore's hips and pressed her down onto his rock hard cock and the whore tugged on his shirt. 'Oh Fuck" the whore called out loudly as Billy moved her faster as Brooke fucked herself faster, moaning loudly. The drugs made her feel like she was on a cloud, Billy watched her and moaned. Brooke opened her eyes and headed over to Billy who had the whore moaning loudly. The whore was fucking Billy and Brooke kissed Billy's lips hard as Billy slipped his fingers into Brooke who stopped kissing him and moaned loudly and Billy caught a breath while he dug his fingers deeper into Brooke. Brooke moaned her nipples now hard, rocking back and forth on Billy's fingers. As he felt the warm walls of Brooke, he wanted his dick to be inside her. He lifted the whore off his cock and took his fingers out of Brooke and laid her on a table. "On your back" Billy demanded as Brooke laid down and the whore came around watching Billy slip into Brooke and he leaned on Brooke's stomach, trying not to cum as he entered her. "Kiss her" Billy told the whore as he fucked Brooke. The whore rammed her tongue into Brooke's mouth as Brooke moaned loudly. She'd never been penetrated so hard by a man and her nails clawed on Billy's back as he closed his eyes. Breathing in and out, as Brooke put her fingers into the whore and started to finger fuck her. This continued for about 2 minutes, Billy was about to cum and Brooke could tell by his facial expression. "Cum, I want you to" Brooke said moaning with the whore who was shaking with pleasure by Brooke's fingers. As Billy came along with Brooke and the whore. They took deep breathes as the rock band ended a song and everyone clapped. Billy was happy that he had came;but not that he did it inside here without knowing.**

**"It's okay. I'm on the pill" Brooke said wiping the sweat off her forehead as Billy relaxed and laid on the table where Brooke laid and the whore stretched along the other side of the table. All of them were naked; they were satisfied. As Brooke started to fall asleep and so did Billy and the whore. "What's your name" Billy asked half asleep. "Brooke" She replied closing her eyes and going to sleep. Meanwhile, Heco was drinking himself to death at the table alone, "Party my ass, Where's the Party" he asked himself as he passed out.**


End file.
